Many video content creators provide live video streams for viewing by multiples users. Presentation of these live video streams is often through a video content platform that allows the viewers of the content to chat with each other (e.g., through instant messages) while viewing the live video stream. In situations where there are many viewers chatting with each other rapidly, it can be difficult to keep track of the messages, both for a creator of the live video stream and for viewers of the video content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for generating a notification in connection with a video content item.